This invention relates generally to commodes, and in particular to devices for adhesive application to a commode to enable users to see at least a portion of the commode in the dark.
Usage of a toilet or commode by males for urination typically entails lifting the toilet seat to its raised position to expose the bowl, whereas use by females typically entails leaving the seat in place or down on the bowl rim. It is widely accepted that as a rule males tend to leave the toilet seat in the raised position after use, thus rendering the toilet unsuitable for use by a subsequent female user unless she lowers the seat. This tendency has engendered some animosity by females to males sharing the same toilet facilities who leave the toilet seat up after dark. The patent literature includes various patents directed to illumination systems for illuminating a toilet or commode. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,842 (Delaney et al.) discloses a phosphorescent illuminating member that clips onto the inside rim of a toilet bowl to enable users to help find the toilet in the dark. The phosphorescent member comprises a substantially flat rim portion having a substantially arcuate shape adapted for resting on the upper surface of a toilet bowl rim. The rim portion has an inside edge for orienting toward the interior of the toilet bowl and an outside edge for orienting away from the interior of the toilet bowl. The rim portion also has first and second ends for positioning on the upper surface of the toilet bowl rim. A clip in the form of a pair of discrete inner flanges are provided connected to the inner edge of the rim portion at one of the first and second ends, and a continuous outer flange extending along the entire outer edge of the rim portion, thereby permitting the flanges to embrace a portion of the toilet bowl rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,867 (Martin et al.) discloses a battery-operated, night light for a toilet seat that is responsive to the position of the toilet seat, e.g., the light turns on when the seat is lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,209 (Pattee) discloses a night light for a toilet. The night light is a flexible, moisture impermeable, transparent tube is positioned under an upper rim of the toilet bowl and extends therearound. A plurality of spaced apart electrical lamps lay within the tube and are wired with a switch and a power source for receiving electrical power. Double-sided adhesive tape is included for mounting the power source on the external surface of the toilet. A plurality of holding clips are positioned in spaced relationship around the toilet rim for removably holding the tube in position under the upper rim of the toilet. The switch is position sensitive and may be fixed to the toilet seat, the seat being capable of assuming a horizontal or a vertical orientation. A first latching switch and a second latching switch are included, each of which may energize the lamps by either lifting the toilet seat into a vertical position or by lowering the hinged member into a horizontal position, respectively. A delay circuit de-energizes the lamps by breaking the circuit after a pre-set delay time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,524 discloses an automatic toilet seat device which will cause a toilet seat to be either raised or lowered at the push of a single button and further, will automatically lower the toilet seat after the flush action of the toilet. The toilet lid includes an illumination source, e.g., an elongated tubular light held in position within an outer covering material of the toilet lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,595 (Patrie) discloses a toilet light assembly for use at nighttime. The assembly includes a toilet seat position sensor, a color-coded light comprised of two light sources each of a different color, a chime generator, a person sensor and a darkness sensor. When a person in darkness is sensed in the vicinity of the toilet, the assembly energizes the color-coded light in response to the toilet seat position sensor. If the seat is up, the toilet area is illuminated with red lighting and a brief chime is sounded. If the seat is down, the toilet area is quietly illuminated with green lighting. Thus the invention provides a colorful and unambiguous indicator of the position of the seat and provides a comfortable level of lighting to automatically facilitate nighttime use of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,476 (Horn) discloses a portable illuminator for the illuminating of toilet bowls. The illuminator hangs on the rim of a toilet bowl by a tubular conduit through which electrical conductors carry current from a battery pack or other power source external to the bowl and to a light source suspended within the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,130 (Sanders) discloses a system including a flexible luminescent ring to help provide directional training for children in the use of a commode in low light conditions. The system includes an interior annular surface and an exterior annular surface coaxial with the interior surface. An adhesive strip is mounted coextensively to the interior annular surface of the ring to permit securement of the ring on the top surface of the rim of the commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,648 (Anderson) discloses a light device for lighting the bowl of a toilet. The device includes a horseshoe shaped web to lie on top of the rim of the toilet. Flanges extend from the web outside of the bowl to hold the web in position. Flanges extend inside the bowl and carry lights. The flanges shield the lights for protection of the lights, and to provide indirect lighting for the bowl. A housing at the rear of the toilet carries a switch for engagement by the lid of the toilet, so the light is turned on when the lid is up. The housing also receives batteries for powering the lights.
While the aforementioned patents are generally suitable for their intended purposes, they never the less leave something to be desired from one or more of the following standpoints, simplicity of construction, low cost, need for electrical (e.g., battery) power, need to replace worn components (e.g., electrical bulbs), size, aesthetics, conspicuousness, ease of use, effectiveness, long term usage, etc.